vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stryder (Titanfall)
Summary Note: This profile's summary, with permission, had been copied and modified from the Titanfall Wiki, and has been formatted to fit VS Battles' standards The Stryder is a Titan class developed and manufactured by Hammond Robotics. Developed as an extremely mobile and maneuverable Titan variant, the Stryder's almost skeletal design has been optimized for superior speed and agility. Significant improvements have been made to its Dash Core, enabling it to use it more frequently, while the Titan can also sprint for greater distances, making it perfect for hit-and-run attacks, ambushes and rapid redeployments. Unfortunately, this speed comes at a price. The Stryder's design is stripped down compared to other Titan variants, and its armor is largely non-existent, making it much more fragile in combat. In Titan-vs-Titan engagements, Stryder Pilots must use all available cover and their machine's impressive speed to outflank and evade their heavier adversaries, as they are unlikely to survive a straight-up slugfest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''9-A | High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Stryder Origin: Titanfall Gender: Not applicable, although the Titan can have a male or female A.I. Age: Not applicable Classification: Titan, Mech, Exoskeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stat Amping (via Titan Core) firearm expertise, artificial intelligence, Dash Core (Allows the Titan to dash an unlimited amount of times for a small period, can be slightly increased with use of a Titan Kit) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Stryder Titan Punches are 1.125 times stronger than that of an Atlas, and can be slightly stronger with a Titan Kit) | Small Building level (Certain Titan weapons can down another Atlas in a single shot once the shields are down, which have the Small Building level durability) | Large Building level (Nuclear Ejection causes Titans of any kind to self-destruct with a gigantic explosive blast), likely City Block level (Nuclear Ejection with 'Massive Payload' Burn Card added) Speed: Normal Human to Athletic Human normally, Subsonic with Dash Core (Can walk at 5.7 m/s, sprint at 8.3m/s and dash it between 31.25m/s and 43.75m/s depending whether or not the Titan was sprinting already, due to acceleration) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift extremely large weapons to carry around, such as portable 40mm grenade launchers with large magazines, and rocket launchers), likely higher (Another Titan, BT-7274, has a 40-ton chassis) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class (Due to being able to rip Pilots out of other Titans, or with certain Titan Kits equipped) Durability: Small Building level (Stryders are very stripped down compared to other the other Titan chassis, and much easier to destroy, however they still withstand 40mm rounds until they are doomed) | Wall level (Stryder Titans have shields that protect the Titan's chassis from most attacks and firearms, with the exception of a Rodeo, or Titan Punch, as those attack the armor directly) Stamina: High (They seem to withstand complete isolation from an external power source for long periods of time, however rely on batteries to be powered) Range: 5 meters with Titan Punch, 30-meter diameter explosion with Nuclear Ejections, several dozen with most weapons Standard Equipment: *One primary Titan weapon, consisting of explosive or electrically-powered weapons *'Ejection Seat:' used to force Pilots of out a doomed Titan in case of emergency Intelligence: Average. The A.I. can fight against Pilot controlled Titans fairly well in most cases Weaknesses: '''Not as skilled unmanned, Nuclear Ejection destroys the Titan instantly. Titans run on batteries that eventually do run out. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Titan Punch:' A powerful and quick jab type move Titans use on close range engagements *'Nuclear Ejection:' A self-destructive technique usually reserves as a last resort for doomed Titans. Ejects the Pilot and uses the nuclear reactor within the Titan to self-destruct. *'Dash Core:' After 3 minutes from Titanfall, or when certain battle conditions are met, a Titan can activate its Core ability. The Stryder can increase its dash/dodge capacity to an umlimited degree for a short amount of time. Key: Titan Punch, higher with 'Big Punch' Titan Kit, or with Damage Core enabled | Most Titan weapons | Nuclear Ejection, with 'Massive Payload' Burn Card Note: This summary is pulled from the Titanfall Wiki and has been formatted to fit VS Battles standards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Titanfall Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Mecha Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8